1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of color conversion films in displays, and more particularly, to color conversion films with fluorescent compounds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Improving displays with respect to their energy efficiency and color gamut performance is an ongoing challenge in the industry. While color conversion films are available which use quantum dots to enhance display performance, it is particularly challenging to achieve comparable goals in ways that do not involve heavy metals such as toxic cadmium used in quantum dots.